crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Cortex/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Twinsanity Crash Twinsanity Nina Cortex.png|Nina in Crash Twinsanity. ninacortex.png|Nina in Twinsanity. Nina Cortex Crash Twinsanity.png|Nina in Twinsanity. CortexAndNinaUFO.png|Nina and her uncle in a UFO. Crash Tag Team Racing Nina Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Nina in Crash Tag Team Racing. Tag Team Racing Nina Cortex.png|Nina in CTTR. 17.png|Nina in CTTR. Part Timer.png|Nina in her "Part Timer" attire in CTTR. Crash of the Titans Crash of the Titans Nina Cortex.png|Nina in Crash of the Titans. Archnina Crash of the Titans.png|Nina in her Arachnina in Crash of the Titans. Nina Cortex Crash of the Titans.png Titans Nina Cortex.png Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant Crash Mind over Mutant Nina Cortex.png|Nina as seen in Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Ninanitro.png Spooky Characters.jpg Nina Cortex.png Spooky 07.jpg Spooky 06.jpg Spooky 08.jpg Spooky 1.jpg Spooky 02.jpg Spooky 03.jpg Spooky 04.jpg Rustland skins render.png In-Game Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage Nina purple sprite.png|Nina Cortex Sprite in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Purple Nina Sprites.png|Nina Sprites in Crash Purple. ninaTCG.png|Nina's trading game card in Crash Purple. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Nina Cortex.png|Nina sprite from Crash Purple. 1576964581752.png|Nina's icon in multiplayer mode 20191221_172823.jpg 20191221_172756.jpg 20191221_172845.jpg Crash Twinsanity Nina Cortex Twinsanity.png|Nina as seen in Twinsanity. NinaOnNSanityIsland.png|Nina on N. Sanity Island. Crash Twinsanity Nina Cortex Icon.png|Nina's icon in Twinsanity. nina's prank.png|Nina playing a prank on her uncle. all fixed.png|Nina fixed the Psychetron. prisoner nina.png|Nina being held prisoner by Evil Crash. nina huh.png|"Huh?!" Crash Tag Team Racing NinaIcon-CTTR.png|Nina's icon in CTTR. Crash of the Titans Arachninagbasprite.PNG|Nina in her Arachnina(Spider-Bot) in Gba version of Crash of the Titans. 1576465122802.png|Nina in her Arachnina in mobile version of Crash of the Titans. 1576465175270.png|Nina icon in mobile version of Crash of the Titans 1576598646466.png|Nina's icon in Gba version of Crash of the Titans Crash Nitro Kart 2 1576519215572.png|Nina's icon in Crash Nitro Kart 2. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Nina Cortex.png|Nina in her kart in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Cnk2nina.png|Nina's icon in CBNK2. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Nina_Nitro-Fueled_easter_egg.png|An Easter egg of Nina in Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled Nina Cortex.png|Nina as seen in the Spooky Grand Prix Intro. CTRNF-Nina_Cortex.png|Nina's icon. nf victory nina.png|Nina wins. nf defeat nina.png|Nina loses. nina pink.png|Nina's Pink skin. nina zombie.png|Nina's Zombie skin. nina neon.png|Nina's Neon skin. nina ragdoll.png|Nina's Ragdoll skin. nina rustland.png|Nina's Rustland skin. Nina_cortex_sticker.png|Nina's portrait. Rustland nina sticker.png|Nina's Rustland portrait. CTRNF-Pink_Nina_Icon.png|Nina's Pink icon. CTRNF-Zombie_Nina_Icon.png|Nina's Zombie icon. CTRNF-Neon_Nina_Icon.png|Nina's Neon icon. CTRNF-Ragdoll_Nina.png|Nina's Ragdoll icon. CTRNF-Rustland Nina.png|Nina's Rustland icon. 20191221_215828.png|Nina's portrait in Nina nightmare. 20191221_215411.png 20191221_222501.png|Nina's child portrait Concept Art Crash Nitro Kart Unreleasedcnk1-1-.jpg|Concept Art for Nina in Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Twinsanity Nina Cortex Early Concept Art.png|Early Concept Art for Nina. Nina and Foofie.png|Nina and Foofie. rooftop rampage concept.png|Nina in Rooftop Rampage. rooftop rampage concept.jpg|Concept art of Nina in Rooftop Rampage. rooftop rampage bus concept.png|Nina on the bus in Rooftop Rampage. Rockslide Rumble concept.jpg|Concept art of Nina in the Rockslide Rumble level. Evil_crash_house_concept.jpg|Concept art of Nina waiting outside Evil Crash's house with Crash and Coco while Cortex approaches the door. early ant agony concept.png|Nina and Crash in an early version of Ant Agony. CONCEPT08.jpg|Concept art of Nina in the cut tree level. hammer robot concept.png|Nina and Cortex running from a strange, cut hammer-wielding robot. Crash of the Titans NinaConcArtTitans.jpg|Concept Art of Nina in Crash of the Titans. ArachninaConcArt.jpg Crash: Mind Over Mutant Nina School Pack 5.png Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled nina nitro fueled concept.png Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled